


A Helping Hand

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, Wing Grooming, adorable boyfriends, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: After his wings get extra ruffled in a fight, Alec needs a hand in getting them groomed.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 29
Kudos: 382
Collections: Wingo Summer





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by darksilveraster: Prompt: Magnus grooming Alec's wings in the sunlight, please? Love your writing :D
> 
> BECAUSE W I N G GROOMING IS NOTHING YOU EVER HAVE TO TWIST MY ARM FOR!!

  
Alec loved Magnus’ balcony. It was his favorite part of the entire loft (other than Magnus himself), not just because it was beautiful, but because he could stretch his wings out and no one else could see. 

  
His back was aching and his wings were in pain. He’d had to use them, and the fight had been rough and he had already been in desperate need of a grooming. Now if he didn’t, he was going to wake up unable to even extend his wings. 

  
Once he was out on the balcony, Alec took a deep breath and let his wings out, his back immediately aching less. With a quick look at the feathers glinting in the sun, he winced, because they looked a complete and total mess. He sighed and reached out to carefully twist a feather back into place. Wincing, he started to work through his wings, bending them and bringing them forward to try to reach some of the further ones. 

  
“Need a hand?” Magnus called. 

  
Alec sagged in relief and looked over his shoulder. “Any help would be wonderful,” he managed, wincing as he extended his wing again. 

  
Magnus stepped out onto the balcony and immediately hissed in sympathy when he saw the state of Alexander’s wings. “Oh, Alec, what happened?” 

  
“Well,” Alec said, his voice hoarse as Magnus carefully and slowly started to work through his wings, twisting the feathers back into place, or letting others fall to the ground beneath them. “I have tomorrow off and was planning to groom them then. But then we had a fight today, and I needed them, and it was a tough fight…” 

  
Magnus immediately stopped what he was doing and tensed. “You’re all right, you don’t need to be healed, right?” 

  
Alec extended a wing and gave Magnus a small whack with them. “I’m fine, other than my wings.” 

  
Magnus relaxed and went back to work, carefully working through the feathers, his fingers glowing with magic as he carefully healed the spots that had blood on them. “We’ll get you sorted,” he promised, finally finishing with the back of both Alec’s wings before moving to the front. 

  
“I always love this,” Alec whispered as Magnus carefully combed his fingers through his wings. “Your fingers, and your magic…” 

  
Magnus hummed as he watched the sun hit the white and tan speckled feathers, leaning in to press a kiss to them, feeling Alec gasp. “I know you do, darling,” Magnus promised, straightening another feather until he could comb his fingers through without issue. “And you know I love doing this for you.” 

  
“You’re a lot more gentle,” Alec said and gasped as Magnus started to work towards the joint, where he was more sensitive. “Feels good.” 

  
“I bet it does,” Magnus said drily, continuing to work on one wing before moving to the other, stealing a kiss as watched Alec stretch the wing with a grin on his face. “You need to let me do this more often.” 

  
“You just want to get your hands on my wings,” Alec teased, grinning at Magnus and the way his eyes turned back to the feathers. “Wing kink.” 

  
“I do not,” Magnus grumbled, even as he marveled at the feel of the wings against his fingers. “Have a wing kink.” 

  
“Really?” Alec asked, watching Magnus twist the last few feathers into place before he tugged Magnus into his arms and wrapped his wings around them both, watching Magnus’ eyes widen and flash golden. “You sure about that?” 

  
Magnus swallowed, tilting his head up for a kiss from Alexander, leaning into the push from the wings urging him forward. “Okay, maybe…maybe a little.” 

  
Alec laughed against his lips and kissed him again. “Only a little.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
